


Ms. Coulson for Tonight

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gender Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black corset did exactly what Clint had imagined, pushing Phil’s tight pecs to create a remarkable amount of cleavage. The thin, barely there deep purple panties with lacy frill in black framing his thighs and Clint could only imagine his ass too, particularly in the heels he had picked out for his boyfriend. The garters and stockings fed right into the beautiful purple, glossy with sparkles, pumps that Clint had picked out, the black stockings making them seem even more vibrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Coulson for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 2 in the 50 day Kink Prompt table.

Clint dropped the box off on Phil’s desk a few days after they talked about.

Clint would swear he didn’t know where the new kink came from, but he was going to complain because Phil was enthusiastically on board with some gender play. They were lying in bed, Phil tracing invisible patterns over Clint’s back, making Clint shiver with the light touches post orgasm, when Clint had a rather explicit image of Phil in stockings and heels, with thin panties on and a garter belt, and finished off with a corset that would squeeze Phil’s pecs into something resembling more like breasts. Clint was more nervous to suggest it then he wanted to be, but he asked with his voice quivering if it would be something that Phil would be interested in – playing a woman, dressing up like one for a night.

The only reason Clint was dropping it off days later instead of the following day was finding the clothing he had imagined was a little harder than he expected, even shopping in some of the best drag shops in New York. Clint tucked a little card under the ribbon he had wrapped around the large box, not wanting anyone to be suspicious of a large gift on Phil’s desk and left, a bounce in his step as he waited for that evening.

And of course because Clint really wanted the end of the work day to come so Phil and he could go home and be the kinky bastards they were, it felt like it took forever. Between Fury having him run drills with the recruits to medical demanding he show up for his yearly physical that he had been dodging for almost five years. Because, in Clint’s opinion, he was in medical often enough that a physical was just overkill. But the last thing he did for the day about five, was sit in the waiting room for medical to decide to examine him. Which meant that it took way longer than normal for them to call him in, because he pushed it off and pushed it off, and they were mad at him now, and because he had somewhere to be.

When he finally left medical it was almost seven and he barely swung past Phil’s office to make sure that Phil had left for home already, but thankfully he remembered and saw that Phil had apparently been long go, and the box was gone as well. Clint made it home in record time, parking his bike beside Phil’s car and almost running through the front door, his cock already stiffening and creating a bulge in his cargo pants. He had just closed the door and the alarm system chime had finished when he heard the click of heels on the hard wood that wrapped through the entrance way of their two story home on the outskirts of the city.

When Phil turned the corner and Clint caught the first sight of him, his breath caught and he almost whimpered. Phil looked delectable, and Clint felt the first drops of precum wetting his pants, because he didn’t think a head about this on his part, and decided it was an excellent day to free ball, particularly since the cargo pants hid it so well. The black corset did exactly what Clint had imagined, pushing Phil’s tight pecs to create a remarkable amount of cleavage. The thin, barely there deep purple panties with lacy frill in black framing his thighs and Clint could only imagine his ass too, particularly in the heels he had picked out for his boyfriend. The garters and stockings fed right into the beautiful purple, glossy with sparkles, pumps that Clint had picked out, the black stockings making them seem even more vibrant.

Phil was smiling hesitantly and Clint closed the distance between them, slotting a leg between Phil’s and grabbing a two handfuls of Phil’s ass and planting a demanding kiss on his lips. Pulling away only to husk in Phil’s ear, “Well, Ms. Coulson, the things I want to do to you.”

Phil shivered and whimpered, nuzzling into Clint’s neck. “Bedroom, darling?” Phil whispered.

“Did you restock the night stand like I asked?” Clint asked, digging his fingers into bare bits of Phil’s ass that the panties didn’t cover. Clint faintly recalled the store owner called them cheeky shorts, and made a note to get more, maybe for Phil’s casual wearing.

“Of course. I don’t want to disappoint my man.” Phil responded, still nuzzled into Clint’s neck, doing his best to act stereotypically feminine.

“Then lead the way. I want to watch my woman’s ass swat all the way to the bed room.” Clint instructed, letting go of the aforementioned ass so Phil could turn away, only for Clint to crack a good slap to the bare flesh picking out, making Phil jump in the heels and stumble a bit before he could start leading the way to the bedroom.

Clint had to reach down while they made the journey to the back of the town house where the largest bedroom was, through the living room and kitchen, to cup his throbbing cock, trying to get it to calm the fuck down so he didn’t make a fool of himself as soon as he got his dick into Phil’s wonderful man-pussy. But watching the way that ass swayed, walking in those heels, with the clicking on the hard wood, and then the stone, that was in the kitchen, before being dulled by the carpet on the last bit of the journey. Clint closed the bedroom door behind him and then hefted Phil off his feet and tossed him onto this bed, watching him bounce a few times before getting his feet up, keeping his legs spread open.

“God, I want a picture of that. You on our bed with all that on, your legs open for me, begging me to fill up that throbbing pussy.” Clint growled out, toeing out of his combat boots that were never tied properly if he wasn’t on a mission while peeling himself out of the tight black t-shirt with the shield logo over his heart. “Did you follow all of my instructions?”

Phil nodded, arching his hips off the bed and pulling the back of the panties to the side so that Clint could see the base of the glass plug Clint had also put in the box, a brilliant flower blown into the bulb, swirls of color that the light bounced off of.

“Mhm. I bet it took you the whole time I was at work to work that into your tight pussy. That big, cold, glass plug, stretching your tight little hole open.” Clint grunted at the end, his cock twitching against his pants. He quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants, stepping out of the last of his clothes and crawling up the bed and lifting Phil’s feet to remove the heels and drop them off the side of the bed before carefully rolling down the black stockings. “You okay with me leaving the corset on, baby? I love your tits in it.”

Phil nodded with a small whimper. “I want you so bad.”

Clint grinned, pulling the panties off and watching Phil’s cock bob in the air, just as hard as Clint’s if not harder, but it was so well hidden in the careful crafting of the panties. “Are you wet for me? I bet your dripping.” Clint teased before grabbing the wedge pillow from under the bed and sliding it under Phil to prop his ass up in the air, before Clint’s nimble fingers played with the base of the plug.

“Please. I need you in me.” Phil whined.

“Oh, such an eager whore for my cock.” Clint clicked his tongue before pulling the plug out gently and checking to make sure Phil was indeed wet enough with three fingers, kneading into his prostate, making Phil keen on the bed and tremble. “Oh you are so wet for me. My cock is just going to slide right into that sopping wet hole.”

“Please!” Phil begged, gasping when the fingers were removed, but before he could complain, Clint was sliding into Phil, filling him up until Clint couldn’t go any further. “Oh! Yes. God, I fucking love you.”

Clint leaned down, capturing Phil’s lips before he started snapping his hips, making long, hard strokes, the angle causing him to press into Phil’s prostate every time, causing his cock to leak precum. “God, I love you. I love your pussy. I love how warm and wet it is, how you grip me so – oh god – grip me so good.” Clint wasn’t shy when he was fucking, and he wasn’t above the dirty talk, and that was part of this whole kink for him, telling Phil what a good woman he was for him.

“I’m close. Please, touch my co- clit!” Phil whined.

“No, I know you can cum without it.” Clint growled out, and a second later he was proven correct as Phil’s mouth opened in a wordless shout and his back bowed as his cock emptied on his own cloth covered stomach, pulsing around Clint’s cock.

Clint stuttered in his thrusts, instead making small figure eight grinds until it was too much and he empties into Phil with a loud moan before wiping up Phil’s cum with his fingers and licking them clean. “God you taste good.”

Phil just moaned, turning his head like it was just a bit too much, but when Clint went to pull his softening cock out, Phil groaned and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Clint and pulling him down to lay on him. “Keep that right there for now.”

“Okay.” Clint murmured, sliding his hands under Phil and carefully untying the corset. “Let’s get this off you, babe.”

Phil didn’t disagree and he took a deep breath when Clint pulled the fabric out from between them.

“So, how was that for you? Because it was pretty amazing for me.” Clint murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Phil’s arms.

“I like the panties. Maybe a little too much…” Phil trailed off.

“That’s all?” Clint asked.

“No! No. I liked it all, but I, well, I uhm…” Phil turned a deep scarlet.

“What, you can tell me?” Clint asked, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

“Well, I think I want more of the panties. Like maybe all the time underwear…”

Clint smiled and pressed a light kiss to Phil’s lips. “God, that’s amazing, because watching your ass when we were walking back here, that was the only thing I could think, I want to see you in those all the time.”


End file.
